Resignación
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: —Él es el hombre que escogí. Un gran hombre si me lo preguntas, pero con grandes defectos también – respondió finalmente, dando un último trago a su té...—O quizás la del más grande defecto soy yo – murmuró para si,abrazando la almohada...


**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Hola! Anoche viendo la tele vi unos anuncios de "Los Kennedy" y bueno, las mujeres decían unas frases que se me metieron en la cabezota y pues surgió este fragmento.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Resignación"<strong>

—¿Por qué no te puedes alegrar por mí? - preguntó Astoria, mirando con reproche a su hermana.

—Porque eres una niñita tonta y estás encaprichada con un hombre cruel, frío e infiel. Que te hará daño cada vez que pueda. – respondió con desdén.

—¡Eso no es verdad! - bramó la castaña con los ojos vidriosos, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a su vientre. —¡Draco me quiere!

—Te engañas – resopló con cansancio la rubia. —Sigues siendo tan ilusa como él día que te casaste. - se puso de pie y dedicó una mirada última mirada de lástima a su hermana. —Problema tuyo si te engañas; pero no condenes a un inocente a esta vida desdichada que nos ha tocado...

—¡Que tú no seas feliz con Zabini no significa que yo sea infeliz con Draco! -bramó.

—Lo peor no es que él te engañe, si no que tú misma no lo quieres ver – respondió con fastidio. Daphne tomó su bolso y caminó hacía la chimenea. Sonrió amargamente y negó con la cabeza. —No te arriesgues – fueron las últimas palabras de la Greengrass mayor.

—¡No me arriesgo! ¡Ni me engaño! – chilló entre dientes, antes de que su hermana desapareciera entre llamas verdes.

Se quedó sentada en la sala de la mansión Malfoy, esperando a por su esposo. Lagrimas gruesas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas con forme las manecillas del reloj avanzaban. ¿Por qué Draco no llegaba? ¡Por una vez en su vida quería verlo antes de dormir!

Una elfina domestica apareció, temerosa y sumisa le ofreció algo de té. Astoria aceptó el té, pero no se lo tomó; siempre que se tomaba algún té terminaba somnolienta y se dormía, pero esa noche necesitaba estar en sus cinco sentidos. Así que espero y esperó, mientras el té se enfriaba en la blanca taza de porcelana.

Cuando el reloj tocó las once campanadas, Astoria se dio por vencida, quizás mañana le podría dar la noticia a Draco, si es que lo veía.

Se puso de pie, algo temblorosa, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras, escuchó como alguien aparecía en la chimenea. Regresó corriendo, con energía renovada y llena de ilusión. Sin embargo, al entrar al salón, se topó con que su esposo no llegaba solo. Junto al rubio se encontraba una atrevida pelinegra, que sonreía triunfante y traviesa, con su usual rostro tosco como el de un perro. Los dos se besaban como si no hubiera mañana. Ella se quedó paralizada en la entrada, y ellos dejaron el jugueteo cuando notaron su presencia.

«Él nunca te será fiel, ni por un solo día, aunque estés embarazada.» Eso era lo que le había dicho Daphne, y posiblemente tenía razón. Solo se engañaba a ella misma; ese era Draco, lo sabía, lo conocía y se aferraba a tener los ojos cerrados. Si él le dijera en esos momentos que solo había invitado a Pansy a cenar, ella lo hubiera aceptado, hubiera sonreído y hasta mandado a preparar una cena.

—¿Por qué sigues despierta? - preguntó Draco con las cejas enarcadas, como si la presencia de Astoria fuera una sorpresa, pero sin demostrar molestia o burla.

—Te quería decir algo – murmuró, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Parkinson.

—¿No podría ser mañana? - se adelantó a decir la mujer, entronando sus pequeños ojos negros. —Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, y El Ministro quiere esos informes a primera hora de mañana. Nada es más importante que eso – dijo como si la señora Malfoy fuera ella.

—Tienes razón – Astoria sonrió con hipocresía. Se engañaba, siempre se engañaría y jamás se rebajaría a darle su merecido a esa cualquiera. No habría enfrentamientos con varitas o con tirones de cabello, no los hubo en la escuela, mucho menos ahora que era una mujer de la alta sociedad. No se daría el lujo de perder los estribos y la clase porque una puta estaba a punto de acostarse con su esposo.

—Mañana – aseguró el rubio, mirando a su esposa como a quien se le da una cita de trabajo. —Mañana llegaré temprano para hablar.

—No es necesario – se apresuró a decir la castaña. Sus ojos verdes destellaron llenos de soberbia. —Solo te quería decir que serás padre – dejó caer la noticia sin tacto, de la misma forma en la que ellos le hablaban a ella.

Los ojos grises se abrieron con una sorpresa que era imposible disimular; de la misma forma que Pansy pareció ponerse blanca como la cera.

—Felicidades – dijo la pelinegra al cabo de unos minutos de absoluto silencio.

—Gracias – resopló y bostezó de forma falsa, Draco parecía no haber entendido del todo lo que pasaba. —Iré a dormir, suerte con su trabajo – añadió con desinterés, saliendo del salón para subir las escaleras de forma altiva, finalmente, esa era ahora su casa. Por lo menos era la dueña de algo de Malfoy.

Llegó a la habitación matrimonial que compartía con Draco, se escabulló entre las sabanas y con un movimiento de varita hizo apagar todas las luces del lugar. Sin embargo, cuando se estaba quedando dormida, escuchó un "crak" y una vela se encendió. La elfina domestica estaba al frente a la cama, con una tasa de té.

—¿A caso el señor Malfoy te ha pedido que me envenenes? - preguntó con brusquedad.

—No, señora – se apresuró a decir la pequeña criatura. —El té es para tranquilizarla, Duneza pensó que le caería bien. Duneza no quería despertarla. Por favor, perdone a Duneza. – Astoria suspiró y estiró la mano para recibir la taza de té.

—¿De qués es? - preguntó antes de darle un trago. —Jamás me has dicho de qué es este té.

—Tila, mi señora – aseguró la elfina. —Duneza cree que usted merece estar relajada, no debe preocuparse o alterarse...

—Ahora lo entiendo – susurró Astoria, sonriendo de medio lado. —Esto siempre me hacía dormir antes de que Draco apareciera con sus amantes y me dejaba dormida hasta poco después de que se fuera en las mañanas. ¿No es así, Duneza?

Los grandes ojos violetas de la elfina se humedecieron.

—Solo he seguido las ordenes del amo Greengrass – la bruja se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió, asistiendo para que la criatura no se sintiera mal. Era más que obvio que su padre le había dado indicaciones a la elfina antes de regalársela, al parecer era secreto a voces que su marido siempre se acostaba con una y con otra.

—Gracias, Duneza. - sorbió algo más de té y volteó a ver a Duneza, quien seguía esperando por alguna indicación. —Siéntate, hazme compañía mientras Draco llega a la habitación o en lo que me duermo. - los ojos de la elfina se humedecieron y haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, obedeció, sentándose temerosa en una pequeña silla cerca de la cama. La habitación quedó en silencio, aunque a lo lejos se distinguían algunas risas.

—Si no es mucho atrevimiento, señora. Duneza se pregunta... – dijo tímidamente la criatura, la susodicha asistió. —¿Por qué el ama Greengrass se casó con el señor Malfoy? - Astoria se sorprendió, pero después de meditar unos minutos habló.

—Porque lo quiero, es todo cuanto buscaba. Él es el hombre que escogí y un gran hombre si me lo preguntas, pero con grandes defectos también – respondió, dando un último trago a su té.

La puerta se abrió con cautela y con un "crak" Duneza y la taza desaparecieron. Su esposo entraba a la habitación, por lo menos tenía la ropa en su lugar, aunque despedía un sutil aroma a licor.

—¿Aún despierta? - preguntó Draco sin dar un paso. Astoria se encogió de hombros y se acostó bien, cubriéndose bien con la sabana de seda.

—O quizás la del más grande defecto soy yo – murmuró para si,abrazando la almohada donde descansaba su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? xD<strong>

**Sé que no es al gran cosa, pero espero que les gustara aunque fuera un poco :3**

**¡ Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^**


End file.
